


The One Where They Do, Well... It

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Be gentle, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stydia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally decides he's had enough with Lydia's mindgames, and comes up with a trick or two of his own. Otherwise known as the one where Stiles sticks up for himself and gets rewarded in return. </p>
<p>~Stiles paced around his room. After three long days of purposeful glances, “accidental” brushes, and even a somewhat (Stiles hoped) sexy demonstration of eating both a banana and a rather ripe peach that had a tendency to drip down his lips, Stiles was ready to put the next step of his plan into action. After taking a slow breath, he slowly pulled out his phone and dialed Lydia's number with slow precision.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Do, Well... It

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work! It's unedited, so if there are any glaring issues please feel free to tell me! It's all smut, and I have no regrets. *cackles, and then realizes she's talking in the third person to an empty crowd*

Stiles walked into Chemistry late for the second time that week, but found it hard to care. Very, very hard to focus on anything other than the one and only Lydia Martin, who's fabulous ass was stuck up in the air as she went to pick up a dropped textbook. Of course, most of Stiles felt bad about staring, but there was also one part of him that was most certainly enjoying it-namely, the area he liked to call Scott, because as weird as it is to name your dick after your best friend, facts were facts, and the facts were that Scott was getting way more than he was.  
Of course, so was Lydia. Or, rather, so had Lydia. But, with the absence of both Jackson and Aiden, Stiles knew that she was getting a little lonely. At least, that's what he told himself. Why else would she be shaking her butt right in front of him?  
Stiles shook the cobwebs out of his head, and quickly sat in his seat. It was going to be a long class period, especially since Lydia was doing nothing other than pulling out a sucker. A sucker. In the middle of class. And was staring at him as she licked it.  
Was he going crazy? He must be, because there was no possible way Lydia-fucking-Martin was giving him bedroom eyes in the middle of Chemistry. Somewhere, deep in the back of Stiles's mind, he knew that it wasn't going anywhere, not really. She was playing with him, toying with him, only to leave him just as frustrated as ever. But Stiles also decided, somewhere more towards the front of his mind, that he was going to show Lydia just how bad the flip side was.

*three days later*

Stiles paced around his room. After three long days of purposeful glances, “accidental” brushes, and even a somewhat (Stiles hoped) sexy demonstration of eating both a banana and a rather ripe peach that had a tendency to drip down his lips, Stiles was ready to put the next step of his plan into action. After taking a slow breath, he slowly pulled out his phone and dialed Lydia's number with slow precision.  
He waited a moment before pressing send, and readied himself as he listened to the dial tone. Then, as soon as Lydia answered with a confused “Hello?”, he started moaning. Long, deep moans, that made him tingle just a little and vow to take care of himself as soon as the call was over. He continued moaning deeply for another solid five minutes, just before making a sound that was supposed to be, but not at all like, the sound he makes when he comes. He threw in a little bit of panting, before making a satisfied grunt. Stiles listened for another two seconds to the other line, where what sounded like heavy breathing was coming from, before muttering “Shit.” and hanging up.  
The next day, Lydia didn't make eye contact with him at all. In fact, she went out of her way to avoid him. As soon as he walked towards her locker in between 3rd period and lunch, she walked away as quickly as possible, though not before grabbing Scott's arm and pulling him with her. Stiles didn't have to be a werewolf to know exactly what Lydia wanted with Scott, and took a moment to thank the heavens that he hadn't spilled to Scott-because as good of a friend as he might be, he was a shitty liar.  
Not an hour after school ended, he received a text from Lydia that said “I'm on my way to your house right now, we need to talk. Sheriff home?”, to which he responded “no.” before quickly realizing exactly what that meant. He cleaned everything in his room from top to bottom, pulled everything back out because he didn't want to risk looking like he was trying too hard, and then waited.  
Lydia had been given a key to his house whenever things started getting bad, so it was no surprise to Stiles that she just let herself in. What was a surprise, however, was the sudden weight on his hips, followed by a kiss from the only lips he ever wanted.  
Lydia kissed his lips, and slowly began making her way down his neck. “Did you really think,” she said between kisses, “that I didn't know what you were up to? Those glances, that peach-god, that peach-and those fake moans” She lifted the edges of his shirt, rubbing her nails up and down his chest before whispering, “and did you really think I'd just take it laying down?” Stiles chuckled, and replied, “To be completely honest, that's exactly how I was hoping you'd take it.” Lydia rolled her eyes before looking at Stiles and saying, “But you should know I like to be on top.”  
And that was the end of Stiles' quips. He swallowed hard as Lydia pulled his shirt over his head, pausing to kiss up his chest as she pushed it upwards. As she made her way back down his body, she slowly laved at his nipple, taking her time, listening to Stiles moan against her. She slid down to his hips, palming him through his pants before silently unzipping his pants. He lifted his hips to help slide them off, and watched her closely as she licked her lips at the sight of him.  
“So,” she said, “no underwear?” He rumbled a laugh, and flipped her over underneath him. “It was a special occasion.” Stiles kissed Lydia softly once, twice, before pushing his hands underneath her periwinkle blue blouse. “How much do you like this shirt?”, he asked. Lydia thought carefully for a moment before replying, “It's a special occasion.” And buttons flew.  
Stiles' eyes were blown wide as he took in all of Lydia. He stripped her down more, sliding off her skirt and shoes. He slowly blew on top of her mound, feeling her shiver and shake underneath him. He licked at her clit over the top of her underwear, before eventually pulling it aside and slowly pushing a digit inside of her. Lydia moaned loudly, rutting her hips up against his fingers.  
“More, harder, faster,” she cried, and Stiles did his best to obey. There were soon three of Stiles' long fingers inside of her, and she called out his name as she reached her climax.  
Stiles smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her lips. Lydia ran her tongue around the seam of his lips, before gaining access to the rest of her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment before she seceded, letting Stiles explore her mouth. Then, leaning forward, Lydia took him by surprise and held his length in her hand. He stilled, a sharp exhale coming out quickly. Then, with gaining speed, Lydia pumped up and down his girth, listening to his sharp breaths.  
“If you don't stop,” he warned, “I'm not going to be much good any later.” Lydia chuckled and let go, taking advantage of the moment to flip him back over. “I told you, I like being on top, Stilinski.”  
Lydia reached into Stiles' drawer, pulled out a condom and ripped it open. She unraveled it into him before gathering him in her hand, and slowly leaning back on him. They let out a sigh together, and Stiles set his hands on her hips before letting her find a rhythm. She slowly lifted herself on and off of him, rolling her hips as she went. Stiles leaned her back just a bit before finding just the right angle, and then she was off, bouncing on top of him wildly in search of what only he could give her. Stiles did his best to thrust back, before they both reached the edge and Lydia lifted him up to meet her. They kissed as they climaxed, calling out each others names into each other.

After they were done, Stiles and Lydia cuddled for a brief moment before, in the darkness, Lydia asked, “So...you up for round two?”


End file.
